


Got 'til it's gone

by gonnamuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Blowjobs As A Method Of Conversation Avoidance, Canon Compliant, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnamuke/pseuds/gonnamuke
Summary: “Luke, Luke, listen, can you send the certificate?” Calum asks. Luke sighs and tells them to hold on one second while he does so and when he does, Calum opens the messenger app, clicks into the attachment, and there it is, clear as day. Calum Thomas Hood and Ashton Fletcher Irwin, married at 5 in the morning. This morning.His mum is going to kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/gifts).



> This whole thing started off about 24 hours after a conversation with Nim about wtf Calum were doing in Vegas.
> 
> One all-nighter and a lot of coffee later, here we are.
> 
> Massive thanks to Nim for listening to my sleep-deprived ramblings, I couldn't have done it without you
> 
> The title is from the Janet Jackson song of the same name.

The back of Ashton’s hand is really salty and Calum wonders if the sweat has anything to do with it, as well as, of course, the actual salt.

It’s Calum’s ninth shot in thirty minutes. He’s getting some wary looks from the bartender but Calum ignores them. He knows what he’s about. His tolerance has been raised sky-high from countless nights out ever since they started touring, even as an opening act, and now he’s got the art of intoxication down pat.

Ashton’s sprinkling salt onto the back of his hand with each shot and letting Calum lick to get rid of the taste. Every time Calum’s tongue touches Ashton skin, Ashton giggles at the sensation and jerks his hand away so Calum has to chase it with his mouth to get the salt.

Ashton’s already really drunk.

It’s their last night in Vegas and they’re spending it with their friends in one of the most popular clubs in the area. The waiting time was, as usual, about one minute, and they’d only gotten two angry club-goers waiting in the long queue demanding “who the fuck are they?!” when a bouncer came to escort them from the back of the line right into the venue, as opposed to the usual dozens which, to Calum, is the start of a good night.

The song changes to one they both love, so Calum nudges Ashton, and they head back down to the dancefloor. It’s hopeless finding their friends again, it’s just not possible in a club this big, so they don’t even bother. As the seconds tick by, Calum isn’t thinking about them anyway. He’s more focused on the flashing lights and the base thumping beneath his feet, the bodies pressed all around him making him feel warm on the outside and Ashton pulling him against him to dance and making him feel warm on the inside.

X

“Cal,” Ashton’s croaky morning voice comes from above Calum’s head, which is nothing out of the ordinary. Calum’s woken up to the sound of Ashton’s voice countless times in all the years they’ve been friends. Calum tries to turn his face into a pillow and ignore him, but all he gets is something warm that feels like a person. He connects the dots and figures it’s probably Ashton, which means he’s actually in the bed with him. Ashton says Calum’s name _again_ as Calum slowly comes to. Calum groans, a silent request for Ashton to please shut up while he tries to find the courage to open his eyes.

His head is pounding in a way reminiscent of how it sounds when Ashton’s going to town on his drums and his mouth feels like sandpaper but with a deep breath, he manages to squint his eyes open and raise his head to look up at Ashton.

 

“Yeah?” Calum says. Ashton has some serious bags under his eyes, and his skin is that ghostly hangover-pale. Ashton smiles suddenly, looking at Calum, which is when Calum realises he must look the same, if not worse. They both start to laugh at each other, but back-track just as fast, wincing at the sensation.

Flashes of last night come back to haunt Calum. Mainly his confidence in himself at being able to gauge just the right of alcohol to ensure he didn’t get hungover the next day. Somewhere along the line he had gone horribly wrong. He groans again as he finds himself unable to pinpoint exactly _where_ he went so horribly wrong. When did he drink more than his limit? Why? He tries for little over a minute but the thinking hurts his head so he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

He doesn’t really notice that both he and Ashton are completely naked until he wakes up again.

X

“You climbed into my bed with no clothes on?” Ashton asks, puzzled after flipping the blankets off of them both, following a short speech on how the best cure for a hangover was to pretend like it didn’t exist and get on with their day. Calum doesn’t have the energy to just leave halfway and go sleep in his own hotel room, in his own bed, so he has to lay there throughout the whole thing, ignoring him as best as he can. His ears feel like they’re bleeding by the end of it.

Calum, taking a breath to empower himself, flips onto his back so he can look down at himself to check Ashton’s claim. It’s unnecessary – he felt the breeze when the covers were pulled off. But it does buy him some time to once again try to remember what happened. 

“Huh.” He says, staring at his naked lower half. “Guess I did. Since when do you sleep fully naked?” Calum wonders, eyes wandering to the left, then flashing away again. 

“I don’t?” Ashton says, swinging his feet onto the floor. “I was blackout drunk, I wasn’t exactly myself.” Ashton has walked into the bathroom and shut the door, and then turned the shower on before Calum realises that they fucked.

X

Ashton himself figures it out halfway through his shower when Calum’s already located his clothes, lying around in various corners of Ashton’s hotel room. The buttons on his black button-down shirt are mostly missing, which means Ashton _tore his fucking shirt_ , which makes Calum’s head start spinning with the first wave of real nausea that morning. His dick is way more interested in that fact than it should be. He can hear Ashton’s humming and singing abruptly cease, hear the shower shut off. He’s just on his knees on the soft carpet, unable to button his shirt up all the way because Ashton’s apparently very impatient when he’s – 

“We slept together last night.” Calum says it first, as soon as the door to the en-suite flings open and he looks up at Ashton standing there, drenched, a towel around his waist.

“Yeah. I just figured that out. We did,” Ashton says slowly, which makes Calum feel even sicker because Ashton’s the more mature one here, the one who always has a plan and who never sees any situation as hopeless and if Ashton can’t make this work then Calum’s fucked, their friendship is over.

“I – I was just gonna go –” Calum says, gathering his things so he can get the hell out of there.

“No, Cal, don’t – I mean, we might not have? Do you remember bringing anyone else in here last night?” 

Calum shakes his head. “I – I’m sore, Ash, like.” He’s pretty sure his face is cherry red at this point. At first he had dismissed the ache, blaming it on the hangover. What part of him _wasn’t_ aching? But it just made sense. It wasn’t your average type of pain. “ _Sore_. And I wouldn’t let a stranger – I’ve never – You’re the only one I’d trust to–”

“Shh,” Ashton soothes, hurrying towards Calum and kneeling next to him. “It’s going to be okay. Alright, so, we had sex. Big deal, we can barely remember it. Things don’t have to change because of this.”

Calum takes a deep breath, looking up from his lap and nodding slowly. Ashton’s right. They could pretend like it never even happened, like everything’s still as it was. They don’t even have to tell Michael and Luke. Calum never even has to address how he feels about the whole thing. Great.

Calum’s phone rings, making him wince. His headache is even worse now, the stress of the situation adding to the dull throbbing in his skull. He accepts the call when he sees Luke’s name on the screen, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“Uh, Cal?” Luke sounds strange, almost like he’s scared of him. Dread pools in Calum’s stomach. He knows. He doesn’t even know how, but somehow, Luke knows half of their band paired off and fucked each other last night.

“Yeah?” Calum asks, rubbing his temple. 

“I need to talk to you about something kind of serious.” He says. “You and Ash were out with Zedd last night?”

Calum looks at Ashton, and Ashton raises an eyebrow questioningly. Calum puts Luke on speakerphone before replying, “Yeah, we were out with Zedd. Why?”

“He rang me to tell me, uh, something that went down? Something serious?” Calum’s cheeks are bright red again. Ashton scrubs a hand over his face and answers for him because Calum doesn’t think he’s capable.

“Yeah, Luke, I guess you could say so.” 

“Really? Because I didn’t believe him at first but then he showed me proof and just, what the hell, guys? How long have you been planning this and why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t _plan_ it, Luke, it just happened. And it just happened last night, when would we have told you? And what do you mean, ‘proof’?”

“So you just got up and got married without planning to do it? Ashton Irwin, who can’t even go to the grocery store without a detailed plan of what he’s going to get, had an impromptu wedding?” Luke huffs, petulant. “Sounds like you just didn’t want me there.”

“Wedding?” Calum splutters, looking wide-eyed at Ashton, at the same time that Ashton repeats,

“Married?”

“Now you’re just playing dumb.” Luke says.

“No – Luke – what? Me and Cal didn’t get _married_ , what are you talking about?” Ashton says, but even as he speaks, he sounds unsure. How the fuck would they know? God, Calum’s never drinking again.

“This marriage certificate Zedd sent me says otherwise. I still can’t believe you didn’t invite –”

“Luke, Luke, listen, can you send the certificate?” Calum asks. Luke sighs and tells them to hold on one second while he does so and Calum opens the messenger app, clicks into the attachment, and there it is, clear as day. Calum Thomas Hood and Ashton Fletcher Irwin, married at 5 in the morning. This morning. 

His mum is going to kill him.

“Oh my God, Ashton, we’re _married_?” Calum chokes out.

“Luke, is this real? Are you messing with us?” Ashton demands, his voice taking on the most commanding of tones and it makes Calum’s head spin to wonder if maybe he talks like that in bed sometimes, maybe he talked like that to him when they were _consummating their marriage_ , maybe – 

“I’m not kidding. The first thing I did was check if this certificate was legit and are you saying you didn’t know you were married? How fucking drunk were you? Calum, what happened to your limit?”

“I don’t know,” Calum groans, running a hand through his hair. Ashton seems to have short circuited and is staring unblinkingly at the certificate on Calum’s phone. “Ash, what happened? We couldn’t have drank _that_ much?” Calum’s voice is verging on hysterical now. “Ash? Pay attention, were we drugged? Who the fuck drugged us?”

“No, we weren’t drugged. It was all us.” Ashton sounds a lot calmer than Calum and normally, Calum would appreciate that but he just wants someone to lose their shit with him right now.

Luckily, Luke is still on the line.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Luke breathes, “so you really didn’t plan this?”

X

The head of their management team is very stressed out by this news. Same goes for their tour manager. The only people that aren’t giving them grief about the whole situation are Luke and Michael, who find it hilarious.

Eventually, they come to the decision of getting a divorce straight away, and the papers are filed, and they’re told it’s going to take a minimum of 12 weeks for the whole process to run to completion. So they’re going to be legally married for the next three months, at least. Every time someone says the word ‘married’, it gets more and more real. 

They end up having to meet their whole PR team who aren’t happy at all, to discuss how they’re going to handle things. As soon as the news is broken a rumble of voices that are almost yelling. All Calum can hear is “PR nightmare” and “A mess to cover up” and “Sheer irresponsibility” and he’s swallowing convulsively to stop from physically throwing up. He looks up to see Ashton’s eyes on him, and before he can blink, Ashton takes Calum’s hand and pulls him up so he’s standing, then leads him out of the room before Calum can even look back at the multiple people asking where they’re going. 

Ashton stops by an open window, having noticed the thin sheen of sweat of Calum’s forehead.

“We can’t just leave.” Calum says, leaning his head against the wall and breathing in the fresh air. 

“I wasn’t just going to let them yell until you vomit all over the table.” Ashton says. “What are you thinking?”

Calum shrugs. “There’s no other way we can really look at this. We were both really stupid. Deserve to be yelled at, I’d say.”

“Yeah, well, they’ve made their point,” Ashton says. “But I mean, about this. About us?”

Calum looks at his feet. “About us being married?” There’s that word again.

“Yeah. You want to give it a go?” He asks tentatively. 

The corners of Calum’s lips turn upwards. He looks up to meet Ashton’s eyes. “Like a proper go? With us living together and arguing over what we’re having for dinner and everything?”

“Pretty sure we’ve done that already. I’d say we’d be pretty good at being married.”

“Skilled experts.” Calum agrees, lips stretching into a smile.

“Naturals, even.”

Calum looks at Ashton, smiling so big his eyes crinkle, heart a million times lighter. “Okay.” He says, and it’s really just that easy. “Your place or mine?” He asks, and Ashton laughs.

“I was thinking yours. It’d be nice to come back home.”

Calum didn’t think it possible, but he smiles even bigger. “You’re such a fucking sap.”

“Oh, okay. Guess you don’t want to hear my thoughts on getting a dog for good this ti-”

“Duke?!” Calum gasps, grabbing Ashton by the shoulders, blood thrumming in his ears with excitement. “Can we get him back? You mean it?”

“I think I’d do anything to see that huge ass smile on your face.” Ashton grins, and before Calum can think, he’s leaning forward to kiss him, melting into him. Ashton’s hands come to rest on his waist, pulling him in even closer. Ashton’s tongue slides past Calum’s lips and a hand travels lower to squeeze his ass. Calum finds himself moaning into Ashton’s mouth, then nearly biting Ashton’s tongue off in the process of hurriedly stifling it. Ashton laughs, pulling away but staying close, his forehead against Calum’s. “You good?” He asks, infuriatingly smug.

“You know what you did, don’t act innocent.” Calum says, slightly breathless, staring into Ashton’s eyes. Ashton smiles, kisses him again, then again, and then they’re just making out in the hallway and everything seems so much brighter than it did before.

Being married is _nice_.  
X

It’s two weeks in, and married life is treating them both very well, if Calum says so himself.

Following the meetings and breaking the news to their parents and family, things go pretty smoothly. They decide not to let the public know what’s going on, which means Calum and Ashton can’t wear their rings in public, but if they put them back on in the comfort of their own home, well, no one else has to know.

Calum likes knowing it’s there, on his finger, likes twirling it around, sliding it up to his knuckle and back while he watches TV or listens to music. He’s caught Ashton watching him do it more than once, and he thinks he likes it too. 

They’re not really meant to let the public know they’re living together again, but that’s shot to shit as soon as their fans notice they’ve both been calling the same house ‘home’ in their snapchats and videos. Calum can’t say he minds. They get Duke back two days into living together and he’s a bundle of joy and Calum loves him so much he could cry. Ashton loves him a lot, too, more than he’ll admit, but Calum sees the love in his eyes when Duke runs to greet him at the door whenever he walks in. He sees him sneaking him some of his dinner under the table because Calum doesn’t want him eating people food.

It’s kind of perfect. Being married is _nice_.

X

Calum is not a cheater, he’s _not_.

He’s never cheated in any relationship before, and he’s not about to cheat in a marriage, but it’s fucking hard. Literally. If he sees Ashton’s naked ass walking around dripping wet with no towel after a shower once more time he’s going to snap.

Calum’s woken up hard more times than he’d like to admit these last few weeks. Like his body just knew that the body pressed against him was Ashton’s and wanted to let Calum know how much it approved while he slept. 

Even now, leaning against his side while they watch a movie on TV, Calum can feel himself start to get a little jittery. Well, more than a little. His leg is bouncing.

“Your leg is bouncing,” Ashton says, barely looking away from the screen.

“Thanks for the update,” Calum says, bouncing it faster just to irk him.

Ashton pauses the movie, and that’s when Calum regrets not keeping his mouth shut, because that means he wants to have a Serious Conversation.

“What’s up, babe?” Ashton asks. Calum inhales sharply – it’s not like the pet-name isn’t almost normal for them at this point, and it’s not that Calum doesn’t love it, it’s just that he wants so much more and at this point the name is just a tease.

“Nothing,” Calum shrugs, looking at Ashton. “Why do you ask?”

“No, tell me. You’ve been like this for a few days now, I want to help.”

A few d – fuck, Ashton’s way too observant. He sees Calum’s eyes widen as he talks, and nods at the confirmation that he’s right. 

“It’s – it’s just been a while, is all. You know. Since I,” Calum swallows, looking away, “You know.”

“Oh,” Ashton says after a second, understanding. “You can like – jerk off or whatever, I don’t –”

“Yes, Ashton, I know I’m still allowed to jerk off.” Calum rolls his eyes, finding some comfort crossing back into the well-known territory that is making fun of Ashton. “But it’s just not enough, sometimes. Last time I – was with you, and I can’t even remember it, and the last time before that was ages ago.” He looks up at Ashton tentatively. 

“So you’re – what are you –?” Ashton stammers, and that’s when it hits Calum that Ashton’s nervous, too, eyes flicking from Calum’s eyes to his lips, trying not to overstep his bounds. They haven’t kissed since that day they decided to move in together. Any touches have been limited to cuddles and hugs. _Long_ cuddles and hugs that would leave Calum more touch-starved when they were over than before they began. He hadn’t felt sated, hadn’t felt properly satisfied in way too long, and the more he looks at Ashton, the more he comes to realise that he’s in the exact same situation.

Calum relaxes a little more, now that he knows he and Ashton are in the same boat. 

“I’m just saying,” he shrugs, resting his hand, palm-down, on Ashton’s upper thigh. “We _are_ married.”

Calum doesn’t miss the way Ashton’s gaze lowers down to the brown boy’s hand.

“And is that what you want, Cal?” Ashton’s voice sounds altogether way too deep for any conversation that’s not being held in the bedroom. He looks back up at Calum. Calum’s heart slams against his chest and Ashton arches one eyebrow, and he struggles to keep his composure. “You want me to fuck you?” He confirms, voice a little quieter, like it’s a secret. Calum swallows, wide-eyed, and nods.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Calum clarifies, voice light despite his heart racing in his chest, although the way Ashton’s staring at him doesn’t really leave any question to it. Calum can’t believe he didn’t see this before.

Ashton pulls him in, a hand at the back of his neck, and kisses him in response, rough and bruising. Calum’s gasping for air almost immediately, fully hard in his sweatpants. He moves the hand he’s got on Ashton’s thigh up to grope at the bulge in his jeans, squeezing gently and feeling his stomach flip as Ashton moans into his mouth.

His head spins when he remembers that this isn’t the first time they’ve done this; every sound Ashton makes is familiar in a dreamlike way. Eventually, shuddering, Ashton shoves Calum’s hand away and kisses down his neck to suck at the spot just below his ear. Calum practically melts, moaning loudly, open-mouthed. He fists a hand in Ashton’s shirt to hold him close, and Ashton looks up at him and smiles.

“I remembered this part, after. Remembered that this spot–” he presses down on the mark he’d left and Calum hisses “– made you moan like nothing I’ve ever heard. I’ve always wanted to check and see if my memory was right. You make such pretty sounds, baby.” Ashton murmurs, his voice smooth like silk.

“Ash,” Calum whimpers, squirming slightly. He’s so hard it’s uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” Ashton hums, sliding a hand into Calum’s sweatpants, and laughing quietly at Calum’s ‘oh God’ as he reaches into his boxers, fingers wrapping around him. That’s when Calum’s eyes flutter shut and he sinks back against the sofa because it’s been so long since he’s received any touch that’s not his own and Ashton’s warm hand feels so good squeezing him, stroking him slowly, then faster, then thumbing at the steadily leaking tip, playing with the mess of pre-come gathered there – 

“’M gonna come if you don’t stop,” Calum whines. Ashton doesn’t let up, if anything, he jerks him faster, and Calum’s hips buck involuntarily, fucking into his fist, head tipped back against the sofa. “ _Ashton_ ,” he warns. Ashton stops for a second, then puts a hand on his thigh to hold him still and by the time Calum’s blinked his eyes open, Ashton’s lips are wrapped around the head of his cock. Calum’s mouth falls open with a silent groan and he can feel a sharp tingling sensation at the bottom of his spine, only growing with each flick of Ashton’s tongue and he’s _definitely_ about to come, arching his back and screwing his eyes shut with a helpless groan.

Ashton stops just as suddenly as he started, wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Calum’s cock and squeezing just lightly enough so it doesn’t actually hurt, but it stops Calum’s orgasm successfully. Calum hisses like he’s been stung, panting and looking down at Ashton, ‘desperation’ probably emblazoned across his forehead at this point. Before Calum can even open his mouth and let the string of pleas sitting on the tip of his tongue fall from his mouth, Ashton asks,

“You want me to fuck you, is that right?” Calum nods immediately. Ashton continues, “Good, because when you come, I want it to be on my cock. Can you do that for me baby? Can you hold out until I’m fucking you?”

“Not if you don’t stop talking,” Calum groans, raising his hips in pursuit of some friction, _anything_. 

Ashton smiles, taking Calum’s hand and pulling him to standing before picking him up fireman-style and walking upstairs, giggling as he hears Calum’s gasp.

“What the hell, Ash? Is this some kind of weird power trip for you?” Calum tries to sound at least mildly outraged as Ashton carries him to their bedroom, but he fails horrifically, Ashton just laughing in response. As soon as Ashton drops him on their bed, Calum’s rummaging in his sock drawer, underneath all the socks, until he finds his lube. Ashton takes it out of his hands literally the second Calum gets a hold of it, uncapping the bottle and getting his fingers slick.

“Well your pants aren’t going to take themselves off,” Ashton says, nodding to Calum’s sweatpants which are already below his ass. Calum pulls them the rest of the way off, kicking them onto the floor, and Ashton crawls between his spread thighs, slowly pushes a finger into him, then looks at Calum suspiciously. “Did you do this already today?” He asks, gently adding a second finger, and raising his eyebrows when he finds he can fuck both into him with ease

Calum nods, blushing a little despite the fact that Ashton is literally fingering his ass and they really have no barriers between them at this stage. “You came in from your jog all sweaty, wasn’t my fault,” Calum pants as Ashton slowly strokes his walls.

Ashton scissors his fingers, suspicions confirmed, and adds a third, slowly fucking Calum with all three. “You thought about me while you got yourself off?” Ashton asks, voice thick, curling his fingers gently. Calum nods and then there’s a blunt pressure against his prostate and body goes lax, head tipping back. Ashton kisses his neck, arm braced by Calum’s head, his teeth grazing against the sweet spot below his ear. His fingers gently massage his prostate until Calum’s steadily leaking and whimpering soft pleas for Ashton to just let him come.

“What do you think about?” Ashton wonders, slowly but surely driving Calum insane. Calum’s breath comes fast and heavy, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his skin. Ashton’s fingers work inside of him faster, easily, making sure there’s room for him in Calum’s body. The thought of it makes Calum keen, high in throat.

“You, I think about you, every time. Like this. That night, after we got married, think about you f – fucking me, think about how you ripped my fucking shirt, God, I don’t know why I find that so hot, I – Ash, I’m gonna come, I can’t –” Calum gasps, and feels Ashton slowly pull his fingers out of him, to his dismay, squeezing them around the base off his shaft for the second time to stave off his orgasm. He waits until Calum’s breathing has evened out somewhat before letting go, leaning in to kiss Calum. Calum kisses him back hungrily, hands at work undoing Ashton’s jeans as he slips his tongue into his mouth. “Ash I’ll die if you make me wait any longer,” Calum promises against his lips. Ashton pecks him one last time before ridding himself off his clothes completely and then lining himself up with Calum’s hole.

“Are you ready?” Ashton confirms.

“Yeah, yes,” Calum says breathless as Ashton slowly pushes into him, burying his face in Calum’s neck as he fills him with inch after inch, makes Calum feel so fucking full, so fucking _good_. Calum wraps his legs around Ashton, heels digging into his back to encourage him in further. Ashton curses, groaning as he shoves more of himself into Calum before holding still.

“You still good?” Ashton confirms, raising his head and rubbing his nose against his, looking into Calum’s eyes and searching for any sign of discomfort.

“Ash,” Calum squirms when he stops, “it’s – I’m fine, I can take it, shit, stop holding out on me - _fuck_ , holy _shit_.”

They both moan when Ashton bottoms out, and that’s when it hits Calum that his husband is hung like a fucking horse. Calum’s a mess as he slowly pulls out, and then gains gains momentum and starts to fuck Calum, a hand under the back of the younger man’s knee to hold his legs open – he’s gone. He’s making these staccato _ah, ah, ah_ ’s, his mouth stuck in the shape of an O, his hand in Ashton’s hair, gripping a fistful. He’s filling him up so good, all Calum can really do is lie there and take it as Ashton pushes Calum’s knees up against his chest, fucks into him faster still. Calum’s cock drips, neglected, onto his stomach, body trembling with the need to come.

“Thought you could take it?” Ashton has something of a smirk on his face and Calum would roll his eyes if they weren’t already rolled all the way back into his head.

“ _I’m_ fine, ‘s you I’m worried about,” Calum pants.

“Yeah?” Ashton says, before pulling out completely, curling a hand around Calum’s waist to hold him steady, and snapping his hips forward sharply. Calum cries out, so of course, he does it again, and again, until he’s fucking him fast and deep and Calum is a quivering mess beneath him, unintelligible pleas falling from his lips, Ashton’s name mixed in with them.

Calum tries to wrap a hand around his cock as Ashton fucks into his prostate, the drag of his length along the spot making him feel like his soul has left his body completely. Ashton knocks his hand away.

“No,” Ashton’s voice is practically a growl. “You don’t get to touch yourself. You wanted me to fuck you, and that’s how you’ll come. Is that clear?” He demands, to which all Calum can do is whimper. Ashton nods nonetheless, placing a hand under the small of Calum’s back and pulling him up so his back arches, letting him go deeper than even before. “That’s a good boy.”

It only takes three more thrusts for Calum to choke out Ashton’s name and then come, shooting stripes of white over his chest, white hot pleasure crashing over him as he shudders through the climax. Ashton’s good for about two more seconds before the sight of Calum’s orgasm, as well as his muscles fluttering around him wrenches his orgasm from him. He falls, boneless, next to Calum, and they lay next to each other, panting. 

“We’re a good team,” Calum says a few minutes later. “Husbands of the year.”

Ashton smiles, like he always does when Calum calls him his husband. Calum smiles too. It’s contagious. 

“Love you,” He says, which isn’t an _I love you_ , but it’s something more than the ‘love you’s’ they would give to their friends. It better be, considering his come was leaking out of his ass.

“Love you too.” Calum whispers.

X

They fuck a lot. In the kitchen when Ashton is trying to make a meal and ends up succumbing to Calum’s seduction, which is mainly just Calum taking all of his clothes off. In the bathroom when Ashton leaves the door unlocked while he’s showering, which is always. In the living room, on the stairs – everywhere. 

Sometimes if they haven’t got the time, Ashton will lay Calum out on whatever flat surface is nearby and eat him out to satisfy him, as a faster alternative than actual sex, and Calum will literally cry with how good it feels. Ashton’s tongue fucking his hole while his scruff marks up his inner thighs is probably how Calum will die, it feels that good. And then once he feels he can breathe again, he’ll beg Ashton to just _fuck_ him, tell him he’d be happy to let him himself be used to get the older man off. Ashton isn’t very good at saying no when Calum talks like that.

Calum loves married life.

X

“Good to finally see you two again,” Michael says, folding his arms. “All it took was a billion phone calls but whatever. Glad you’re not dead. Not that I would even notice if you were because you never pick up when I fucking call, anyway.”

“Okay, okay, we’re sorry,” Calum says, kicking Michael lightly in the shin. Michael rolls his eyes but seems to let it go.

“Well I guess there’s no doubts about whether you two are married in all senses of the word or not.”

“What do you mean?” Ashton asks.

“Are you serious? Look at you two.” Michael scoffs and okay, yes, it’s true, they’re in the most spacious booth in the restaurant they’d decided to meet up in, but Calum is still basically on Ashton’s lap. Calum hadn’t even noticed, it felt that natural.

“Huh,” Calum hums, making no move to get out of Ashton’s personal space. Michael rolls his eyes.

“So you two are fucking?”

“A lot.” Ashton promises, to which Michael purses his lips thoughtfully.

“First of all, gross. Second of all, that could get really messy.”

“No, surprisingly not. Ashton’s really good about having a rag on hand to clean me up with after –”

“I don’t want to know!” Michael exclaims, horrified, and both Calum and Ashton dissolve into laughter. Just then, Luke comes back with their drinks.

“What are we laughing about?” He wonders.

“Calum and Ashton’s sex life and how weird it’s going to be around here when their divorce gets finalised in a few weeks.”

It’s like a record scratch.

Okay, so Calum hadn’t forgotten. Of course not. But he was having so much fun living in the bubble he and Ashton had created, he didn’t let himself think about it. Or talk about it. For once, Ashton was willing not to make him discuss about his feelings, and ignored the very real upcoming problem, too. It was one of the reasons Calum had ignored their friends calls for so long – he wasn’t ready for a reality check.

“Yeah it’s gonna be pretty weird,” Luke agrees, sipping from his milkshake. “And you’re sleeping together? Wow. You two are like, _extra_ married.”

Calum chews on his bottom lip, and after a moment of silence (save for the slurping of Luke’s drink), Ashton drums his fingers on the table.

“We’re not going to talk about that right now. I want to catch up with you guys. Michael, how’s that song you were working on coming along?”

Michael is smart enough to know he’s being distracted, but must see the vague panic on Calum’s face because he allows it, launching instead into a rant about how he cannot for the life of him get the goddamn chorus right.

X

Calum’s playing with Duke when Ashton gets home that evening, after his walk. Duke runs to Ashton as soon as the door opens and Ashton crouches down to coo at him and let lick his face, like he usually does.

“I was going to make dinner but I ended up being too lazy, sorry.” Calum says, looking up at Ashton. Ashton smiles, comes to crouch down and kiss the top of Calum’s head.

“Order pizza?” He asks, going back into the hall to kick his shoes off and get a hoodie to put on over his tank top.

“Sounds good,” Calum agrees, relaxing a little bit. Things had been a little stilted ever since what Michael had said earlier, but everything seemed to be much less tense and awkward now. Ashton’s walk seems to have relaxed him. Calum rubs Duke’s tummy, and Ashton walks back in and sits on the sofa. 

“We should talk.”

Shit.

“Now?” Calum swallows. “I don’t know, I’m a little hungry.”

“Cal…” Ashton sighs, not saying anything until Calum looks up at him. “We need to –”

“No.” Calum shakes his head, sitting next to Ashton. “I don’t want to.”

“Cal,” Ashton says again, his voice quieter. Calum feels fingertips under his chin, tilting his head up to face Ashton. 

Calum leans in to kiss Ashton. Ashton kisses him back automatically, almost reflexively. Calum bites his bottom lip, sliding a hand down into his sweatpants. Ashton shivers as Calum squeezes him gently, easy for it. Whenever Calum teases Ashton about he much he affects him, he always gets the same response: You’re my husband, so I’d hope so.

Calum’s not ready to not be Ashton’s husband anymore, and no amount of talking is going to change that. Pulling Ashton’s cock out against his stomach and stroking, Ashton moans softly into Calum’s mouth, and the sound is comforting, familiar, makes Calum feel good.

Calum ends up on his knees, sucking the older man off while Ashton tugs on his hair, fucks his cock into his mouth. Calum’s fist works over his own dick, tugging himself off quickly while Ashton uses his mouth. Calum’s eyes water from it, but he revels in the feeling, in the look on of pleasure and adoration on Ashton’s face. It’s what gets him off, makes him spill over his fist, his moans vibrating around Ashton’s shaft. Ashton warns him when he’s about to come but Calum chokes on it anyway, a mixture of come and drool on his lips when he finally pulls off, dripping down his chin.

Ashton tells him he looks fucking beautiful, gathering the come speared across Calum’s cheek with his thumb and then pushing it into his mouth. Calum sucks on the digit, and Ashton seems to stifle a moan. 

They cuddle and order in pizza and stay up late talking about their next tour and the movie they just watched and the massive twist at the end that neither of them saw coming, and when Calum falls asleep on the sofa, Ashton carries him up to bed.

X

It comes sooner than expected. They get a call from the head of their PR to let them know that in three days, the last of the paperwork will have been signed by a judge and they’ll no longer be married.

Ashton takes the call on speakerphone while Calum sits in bed next to him, playing with his wedding ring. When everything’s explained, Ashton thanks the man and then hangs up. Calum takes a breath.

“So, what’s next? Are you going to, like, move out?” He asks, speaking too quickly.

Ashton pauses before responding. “I guess so? I mean, that’s what we decided, right?”

Calum shrugs, not looking at him. “Yeah. I guess.”

There’s another long silence. Neither of them look at each other. The bubble has been successfully burst. The truth of their situation is hard to face, but it’s not like they have a choice. They were married, in all senses of the word, and now they’re not and Ashton’s going to leave and Calum’s going to be here, in this huge house, all by himself again.

He is _not_ going to cry.

“I guess I’ll have a moving van come by in the morning,” Ashton breathes. Calum nods. 

“Okay,” He says, before turning on his side, away from Ashton.

“Goodnight,” Ashton says softly, turning off the lamp.

“’Night,” Calum says back, voice thick with tears.

X

By noon, all of Ashton’s stuff is packed up inside the moving van, including Calum’s ring, which he’d given back to Ashton that morning. Luke and Michael come over to help and Calum fakes an injury so he can just sit and watch. Little by little, every trace of Ashton is cleared from the house, and into the van. Calum’s getting these worried glances from all three members of his band and he wonders what the expression on his face looks like.

Eventually, Ashton’s just taking his drum set apart with Luke’s help and Calum feels really numb. Michael grabs his arm and drags him into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him and then folding his arms.

“What the hell is going on?” He demands.

“What do you mean?” Calum blinks, but Michael has never been one to believe any of his lies.

“Why do you and Ashton both looked like you’ve been given the death penalty. You don’t have to go through with this, you know. Why are you torturing yourselves, just live together?”

Calum looks at Michael, exasperated. “We can’t just stay married. The divorce is finalised in two days,” Calum says, reluctantly talking about it for what seems to be the first time. “Besides, Ashton’s fine. Couldn’t get out of here fast enough, as you can see.”

“I fucking told you it’d get weird.” Michael sighs. “But I think you’re both being dumb as shit. You two like each other. Why haven’t you told each other you want to stay together?”

“Ashton doesn’t want –”

“Calum, no offence, but shut up. Ashton adores you. You’re his favourite, you always have been. If we were all stranded on a desert island and Ashton had a raft to save two people, he’d save only you just so you could have extra leg room on the raft. How can you not see this?”

Calum nibbles his bottom lip, mulling Michael’s words over.

“What about what you said about the divorce before? In the restaurant?”

“I didn’t know you two had fallen this goddamn deep. You need to tell him, Cal, honestly. I’ll admit it, I was wrong. You two need to stay the fuck together.” 

A glimmer of hope makes Calum’s heart feel that little bit less heavy.

“You really think he’d want to?”

“You’re right for each other. I’m 100% sure.” Michael promises, wide-eyed and sincere. Calum takes a deep breath, turning around and opening the kitchen door, unexpectedly bumping into Ashton in the hallway.

Calum takes a breath. “I was talking to Michael,” he says, at the same time that Ashton says,

“I was talking to Luke…” Behind Ashton, Michael sees the two high five. He shakes his head, fondness for his friends settling warm in his stomach. He looks at Ashton, butterflies exploding in his stomach as he gears himself up to actually talk about his feelings – properly, this time.

“I really like – I’m in love with you, Ash.” Calum says, his voice barely a whisper, and there’s a silence that seems to go on for hours.

“You do?” Ashton breathes. “Well, that’s great, because I’m madly in love with you, Calum. As in, _ridiculously_ in love. As in,” Ashton pauses, gets down on one knee, pulls Calum’s ring out of his pocket. “As in, I’d marry you a million times over and I’d really like if you’d do me the honour of doing this with me properly this time.” Ashton smiles is brilliant, so bright it’s almost blinding, and Calum’s sure he’s the exact same, eyes crinkling with how big his grin is. “Will you marry me? Again?”

“God,” Calum laughs through the tears that are valiantly sliding down his cheeks. “This is so fucked up, we’re literally about to be divorced. But yes, yeah, of course I’ll marry you,” he chokes out, barely stifling a squeal as Ashton slides his ring back onto his finger where it belongs, standing up and pulling him in to kiss him while Luke and Michael chant “WEDD-ING WEDD-ING WEDD-ING” behind them.

Until Ashton bows Calum’s body against his own and Calum moans softly, then they just start shouting their disgust. Ashton pulls away at the noise and turns to face them, taking Calum’s hand in his own and making his way towards the stairs. “Could you guys unload all my things off of the van again please? Thanks, love you guys.”

“Are you two going upstairs to fuck while we’re literally right here?” Luke sounds horrified.

“The sooner you get his things unloaded, the faster you can leave and the less you’ll have to hear,” Calum calls to them as Ashton pulls him up the stairs, ignoring their groans of dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo you can find/yell at me @gonnamuke on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment to tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
